Love Bites!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. ONESHOT. Especial Halloween. Dino não sabe como atravessar as inúmeras barreiras que Hibari coloca ao redor de seus sentimentos. Um padre. Um vampiro. Oh, a ironia!


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**D18 - Love Bites!**

- Você tem certeza de que é essa, Chefe?  
- Sim, essa vai servir.

A resposta foi dada de maneira pouco interessada, brevemente indiferente. Dino batia os dedos na mesa, intercalando o anelar e o indicador, criando uma estranha melodia. Seus olhos cor de mel encaravam algo que obviamente não estava no contrato que precisava ser assinado diante de seus olhos. Romário ainda fez mais uma ou duas perguntas antes de suspirar, desistindo de tentar chamar a atenção de seu chefe.

- Nee, Romário - O louro espreguiçou-se e levantou-se - Algum recado?

O braço direito da Família Cavallone ajustou os óculos. Ele sabia exatamente o que Dino queria saber.

- Nenhum, Chefe, mas talvez _você_ devesse deixar algum.

Dino não respondeu, apenas sorriu na direção de Romário. Ele não podia. Por mais que seu peito doesse, ele não podia simplesmente pegar o telefone e fazer aquela ligação. Seria ir contra o pedido _dele_. Os olhos cor de mel correram até a janela do quarto de Hotel. O céu ainda estava azulado.  
A festa de Halloween dos Vongola seria ao anoitecer. Com um suspiro resignado, Dino lançou um rápido olhar na direção de sua fantasia, colocada delicadamente sobre a sua cama antes de voltar a sentar em sua cadeira. Nada como o trabalho para tirar de sua mente pensamentos indesejados.

**x**

A calça negra tinha o caimento perfeito em relação aos sapatos italianos. A batina - também negra - caiu-lhe sobre os ombros, peito e finalmente pendeu na altura dos joelhos. A fantasia de padre foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Dino após receber o convite para a festa de Halloween de Tsuna. Seu humor não estava dos melhores naquele dia, então nada mais sublime e inofensivo para a ocasião. Ao encarar-se no espelho, o italiano suspirou, passando as mãos pelos finos fios louros de seus cabelos. A motivação de Dino estava limitada a vontade de ler um bom livro e dormir. Sem agitação, sem conversas, cumprimentos ou qualquer tipo de socialização. Com um meio sorriso amargo, o Chefe dos Cavallone prendeu a gola da batina, afastando-se do reflexo no espelho. Aquela atitude parcialmente anti-social remetia exatamente a pessoa que ele a todo custo tentava não pensar.

A mansão escolhida por Tsuna para a realização da festa estava incrivelmente enfeitada. Desde o portão de entrada, incluindo o estacionamento e o jardim. Abóboras, fitas, morcegos e todo o tipo de decoração que a ocasião exigia.  
Enquanto subia os degraus da entrada, Dino pegou-se sorrindo ao ouvir a voz do futuro Décimo Vongola vinda da enorme porta aberta. Mesmo com seu estado de espírito não estando ótimo, o italiano não conseguia ignorar as pequenas coisas que sempre o divertiam. Respirando fundo, Dino entrou no Salão, decidido a ficar por no máximo uma hora, e depois recolher-se novamente para o Hotel. A esperança de encontrá-_lo_ era mínima, mas estava presente em seu peito. Pois mesmo que uma parte - pequena, quase insignificante - de si não queria ver Hibari, a maior parte ansiava por qualquer segundo ao lado do moreno, um vislumbre, um aceno... qualquer coisa. Por mais humilhante que aquilo soasse, não havia ressentimento que sobrevivesse a presença do Guardião da Nuvem.

O Salão estava cheio de rostos conhecidos. Assim que entrou, Dino sentiu algo pousar em um de seus ombros, e não foi preciso virar a cabeça para saber que era Reborn recebendo-o.

- Ciaossu, Dino!

- Buonasera, Reborn. - O italiano sorriu, deixando seus olhos cor de mel percorrem o Salão. Não foi preciso buscar muito para encontrar o anfitrião no centro, próximo à lareira, tentando se livrar de um animado Rokudo Mukuro fantasiado de pirata - Vejo que a noite está animada. O Nono já chegou?

- Foi o primeiro e está na outra sala com seus Guardiões e alguns outros membros de algumas Famílias - O Arcobaleno desceu do ombro de Dino, parando em frente ao homem, erguendo o rostinho - Fique a vontade, Dino, apenas não se esqueça de cumprimentar o inútil do Tsuna antes de ir embora.

O Chefe dos Cavallone franziu inconscientemente as sobrancelhas. Como sempre, nada escapava a perspicácia de Reborn.

O Salão estava lotado. Era possível identificar vários Chefes de Famílias conhecidas por Dino, assim como os Guardiões de Tsuna. Realmente, o Décimo Vongola parecia estar passando por maus bocados nas mãos de um dos seus Guardiões da Névoa. O liberto e extragavante Mukuro passava os braços ao redor dos ombros de Tsuna, tentando ainda mais transformar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos no centro das atenções. Chrome ria ao seu lado, pedindo que Mukuro não atormentasse tanto o seu Chefe. A bela jovem estava fantasiada de diabinha, utilizando seu próprio tridente como acessório. Os olhos de Dino encontraram com os de Tsuna, e o Décimo usou essa oportunidade para fugir da embaraçosa situação. Com passos rápidos e passando entre os convidados, Tsuna aproximou-se abrindo um largo e caloroso sorriso para seu velho amigo.

- Dino! - O Décimo tinha os olhos brilhantes. O italiano era a personificação da salvação.

- Boa Noite, Tsuna. - Dino sorriu, tocando a ponta do chapéu púrpura que o rapaz à sua frente usava na cabeça.

- Eu o estava esperando, como vai?

- Estou bem - As palavras dançaram em seus lábios. Antigamente era tão mais simples dizer "sim" quando se queria dizer "não" - A festa parece animada.

- Ah... - Tsuna suspirou. Ele não poderia dizer o mesmo de si mesmo - Notei que você trouxe Romário e os demais, então planeja ir embora logo?

Os olhos de Dino tentaram se manter indiferentes, mais foi difícil para o italiano não mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções para Tsuna. Ele sabia sobre a hiper intuição dos Vongola, e mesmo que ela o tivesse ajudado anteriormente, naquele momento serviria apenas como um lembrete de sua própria infelicidade.

- Eu não poderei demorar muito, tenho algumas coisas para resolver, espero que não se importe.

Ao contrário do que Dino esperava, Tsuna não fez nenhuma indagação ou qualquer comentário sobre a curta visita. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos limitou-se a sorrir, desejando que o louro se divertisse o máximo possível enquanto permanecesse na festa. Em resposta àquelas gentilezas, Dino decidiu que levaria a sério a sugestão do Décimo. Sua semana não estava das melhores, seu dia fora ruim, e mesmo com a inevitável sensação de que aquela noite não poderia lhe oferecer nada produtivo, o louro decidiu que aproveitaria - não por ele - mas por todo o empenho que Tsuna colocou naquele evento. Era em momentos como aquele que o louro recordava-se da sua vida até dois anos atrás. Na maioria das vezes sentia como se tudo aquilo sempre tivesse feito parte do seu cotidiano. A máfia, o cargo de Chefe, Kyouya...

Dino circulou por alguns minutos pelo Salão. Por várias vezes sua presença foi requisitada, fosse para cumprimentar outro Chefe, ou simplesmente para ser simpático com algum conhecido. A generosidade e graça do louro eram tão visíveis que a fantasia de padre lhe caia perfeitamente bem. O negro da vestimenta dava destaque aos seus cabelos louros e seus olhos cor de mel transmitiam uma irresistível tranqüilidade. As conversas que teve durante o tempo que permaneceu na festa fizeram bem ao italiano. Sua mente e seus pensamentos pareciam menos pressionados, e ele conseguiu até mesmo desligar-se de seus problemas pessoais.

O tempo passa demasiado rápido quando estamos ao lado de uma boa companhia, degustando uma boa comida e ouvindo uma boa música. A atenção de Dino foi roubada quando Romário aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o ombro com discrição. Seus olhos se encontraram e o louro sorriu em agradecimento. Aquele era o sinal de que era hora de ir.  
Despedindo-se e desculpando-se com os presentes no círculo em que estava, o Chefe dos Cavallone afastou-se disposto a se despedir de Tsuna antes ir embora. O futuro Décimo estava próximo à entrada e parecia extremamente feliz e animado enquanto conversava com Kyoko, também fantasiada de bruxa. Para não atrapalhar o precioso momento do amigo, Dino limitou-se a apenas acenar enquanto passava ao seu lado, recebendo um tímido boa-noite por parte dos dois. Os lábios do italiano se alargaram em um sorriso, imaginando o quão feliz Tsuna não estaria naquele momento. Ter a oportunidade de travar uma conversa com a pessoa que se gosta é uma oportunidade incrível, por mais banal e irrelevante que pareça. Ouvir a voz dessa pessoa, saber seus pensamentos, suas opiniões. Conhecer seus gostos, seus medos e anseios. Mesmo que possa parecer insignificante, nem todas as pessoas possuem essa chance. Uma grande parte limita-se a timidez, deixando que um muro - aparentemente intransponível - seja construído entre você e a pessoa em questão. Para o italiano, era um motivo de orgulho ver Tsuna transpondo o obstáculo que era sua própria timidez.

O sorriso ainda permaneceu nos lábios de Dino pelo tempo que gastou para ir da entrada do Salão até metade do jardim. Talvez em outra dimensão seu sorriso pudesse ter durado um pouco mais. Talvez se a sorte do italiano não fosse tão duvidosa, aquela noite teria terminado sem nenhum imprevisto. Entretanto, assim que passou pelo enorme chafariz em forma de leão do jardim, toda a última hora pareceu não existir. As boas conversas, a animação, sua tranqüilidade... Seus medos e problemas da última semana haviam sido personificados e estava ali, encostado no chafariz, olhando-o com os olhos negros que ele conhecia tão bem, os braços cruzados e vestindo uma discreta fantasia de... vampiro.  
Um padre. Um vampiro. Oh, a ironia!

A reação de Dino ponderou entre a indiferença e uma suspeita surpresa. Aquele encontro não estava bem em seus planos, não quando fora o próprio Guardião da Nuvem que dissera que não gostaria de vê-lo tão cedo. Como aquelas palavras não saíram da mente do italiano durante todos aqueles dias, o louro não estava preparado para um encontro. O que ele realmente sentia era um misto de felicidade e saudade.

- Boa Noite, Kyouya - Dino permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ele não percebera que Romário e os demais haviam se afastado propositalmente.

A resposta do moreno foi um discreto menear de cabeça.  
Dino apertou o livro que tinha nas mãos. O louro talvez não estivesse totalmente desarmado para um encontro entre eles, mas manter uma conversa estava fora de seus planos.

- Você deveria entrar um pouco - O Chefe dos Cavallone arriscou algum assunto esporádico.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de lugares cheios - Hibari quebrou o silêncio. Sua voz soou baixa, quase inaudível - E eu não pretendo entrar.

- Mas como? Você está até fantasiado.

A descontração de Dino transpareceu através de sua máscara de indiferença. O louro realmente surpreendeu-se com as palavras do moreno, mesmo que na realidade, se parasse um pouco para ser ele mesmo ao invés da pessoa que tentava parecer, aquela atitude do moreno não era nem um pouco chocante. Hibari seria sempre Hibari, humano ou vampiro.

- Você poderia pelo menos cumprimentar Tsuna, ele realmente se empenhou na organização - O italiano sorriu. Era hora de ir embora mesmo que por dentro seu peito estivesse aquecido com aquela gostosa sensação que a presença do moreno sempre lhe causava. Não importava se o sentimento não era recíproco. Dino apreciava a companhia do Guardião da Nuvem - Eu espero que você esteja bem, mas agora eu preciso ir.

Dino deu os passos necessários para se aproximar do moreno.  
Hibari apenas ergueu os olhos, observando a aproximação. Ambos estavam um de frente para o outro, mas nenhum deles ousava dizer coisa alguma. A mão livre do louro ergueu-se devagar, e seus dedos tocaram levemente os grossos fios negros da franja do Guardião da Nuvem. Sua fantasia escura o deixava ainda mais pálido, mas a luz que emanava do jardim dava uma coloração interessante para seu rosto. A textura da pele que Dino conhecia tão bem parecia chamá-lo, mas antes que sua mão tocasse o rosto do moreno, seu corpo moveu-se para trás. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas não emitiram nenhum som. A voz vinda de sua mente dizia que ele deveria ficar um pouco mais, que deveria tocar, apertar e beijar o rosto de Hibari o quanto quisesse, porém, suas pernas já recuavam na direção do caminho que ele precisava tomar para seguir em direção ao estacionamento. Afastando-se do chafariz com passos largos, Dino sentiu o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios por completo. Ao chegar ao estacionamento e sentar em seu luxuoso carro, o italiano suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no alto do banco, fechando os olhos. As imagens surgiram como um ruim flashback. Aquele estranho encontro há poucos segundos o desarmara, e simultaneamente o lembrara do momento catalisador para aquela situação.

Há pouco mais de uma semana, Dino encontrou uma brecha em sua apertada agenda e decidiu visitar Namimori por poucos dias. Romário foi contra, mas o italiano viajou da mesma forma. A primeira parada depois do quarto de Hotel foi o Colégio Namimori. A porta da sala do Comitê Disciplinar foi aberta com violência, e o louro correu na direção da mesa que ficava em frente a janela, abraçando Hibari com força.  
A recepção por parte do moreno não foi tão calorosa. O Guardião da Nuvem lutou contra os braços que o envolviam, mas no fim daquela tarde, ambos estavam deitados seminus no pequeno sofá. Hibari se recompôs sem dizer nada, mas antes que Dino se retirasse da sala, a chama de uma nova discussão começava a queimar.

- Desculpe, você está bem, Kyouya? - O louro terminava de fechar o zíper de sua calça, mas sua atenção estava no rapaz mais baixo que colocava o suéter negro. Seu rosto estava sério e seus olhos não o encaravam.

- Eu já disse que você não pode vir aqui e fazer o que quiser - A resposta saiu de maneira rápida e direta.

- Ah, desculpe~ -Dino riu sem graça - Mas eu realmente queria vê-lo, Kyouya!

- Nós não vamos fazer mais _isso_ aqui - Hibari virou-se, sério - Não quero vê-lo nessa sala novamente, fui claro?

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do italiano.

- Por que você está tão irritado? - O Chefe dos Cavallone raramente perdia a graça quando estava com Hibari. Ele conhecia bem demais a personalidade do moreno para saber o que deveria e o que não deveria levar a sério. Porém, aquele momento o surpreendeu. Se o Guardião da Nuvem não quisesse ter feito _nada_ ali, poderia ter lutado um pouco mais, não? E em matéria de luta, Dino sabia que Hibari não pensaria duas vezes.

- Eu não estou irritado - O Guardião da Nuvem deu as costas, caminhando na direção de sua mesa - Não quero vê-lo, saia e não volte.

- M-Mas Kyouya... - Dino arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Hibari não se virou. O que respondeu por ele foi um de seus tonfas que voou diretamente na direção do italiano que mal teve tempo de se desviar. Dino não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido ao moreno, mas as últimas palavras que escutou na sala ecoaram por sua mente por algum tempo, impedindo-o de entrar em contato com o Guardião da Nuvem. Sua visita a Namimori foi reduzida, e somente quando estava em solo italiano que o Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu juntar forças para ligar para a casa de Hibari. O moreno como sempre foi frio e monossilábico em suas respostas, e quando indagado sobre o ocorrido na sala, apenas disse que não queria ver Dino pisando em seu precioso Colégio.  
A falta de respostas e a extrema frieza de Hibari afastaram o louro de seu excessivo zelo e contato. Aquela era a primeira vez que Dino ficava tanto tempo longe do moreno, não somente pela distância entre seus países, mais dessa vez o louro simplesmente não entendia o motivo de tanta hostilidade.

Ao chegar em seu quarto de Hotel, o Chefe dos Cavallone agradeceu Romário pela companhia e seguiu direto para o banho. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, sem a presença de outras pessoas, para pensar em uma maneira de resolver aquela confusa situação. Tentar decifrar Hibari era uma tarefa quase impossível. Dino nunca esqueceria o dia em que seus sentimentos foram teoricamente correspondidos. Seu bobo e platônico amor conseguira ultrapassar as enormes barreiras que o moreno tinha ao redor de seu coração. Em um ano o italiano conheceu um pouco mais do rapaz que mantinha todos afastados, mas que permitiu que ele se aproximasse.  
Quando pensava nas coisas boas, Dino sentia o peito doer ao lembrar da maneira como tratou o moreno no jardim da Mansão. A água batia em suas costas, mas o louro estava inclinado, apoiando as mãos no azulejo do box. Os olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados, como se buscassem uma resposta ou uma solução.  
Ele não desistiria de Hibari, mas no momento sentia que não possuía nenhuma idéia para trazê-lo de volta.

O banho de Dino foi longo e pouco relaxante. O louro deixou o banheiro com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura, parando assim que deu o primeiro passo fora do banheiro. Seus olhos se arregalaram e foi impossível esconder o assombro ao encarar a pessoa que estava de costas para ele, mas de frente a sua sacada. Hibari ainda vestia a fantasia de vampiro, e tudo o que o italiano conseguiu ver foi a longa capa vermelha e negra.

- Como você entrou aqui? - Dino estava mais assombrado do que surpreso. Ele tinha certeza de que não comentou sobre o Hotel em que estava hospedado nas raras conversas que ambos tiveram nos últimos dias. - Q-Quero dizer, o que faz aqui, Kyouya?

O Guardião da Nuvem nada respondeu. Seu corpo moveu-se, virando-se apenas o suficiente para encarar o italiano. A primeira coisa que Dino notou - além dos olhos frios que o encaravam - era que por trás da longa capa, Hibari segurava firmemente seus tonfas. O que quer que tenha levado o moreno até ali, não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Seu braço direito me deixou entrar - A voz de Hibari soou desdenhosa, e ele virou-se, deixando que Dino o visse completamente. Não era mais necessário esconder as armas em suas mãos - E eu vim unicamente para mordê-lo até a morte, como sempre.

O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco. Todas as vezes que ouvia aquela famosa citação era impossível se livrar da situação sem pelo menos meia dúzia de arranhões. Porém, aquela vez seria diferente. Dino _faria_ ser diferente. Hibari não tinha o direito de aparecer quando bem entendesse e brincar com seus sentimentos. Se o moreno não pretendia magoá-lo naquele dia, então que tivesse medido melhor suas palavras.  
No fundo o louro começava a se cansar de todo aquele joguinho de gato e rato, onde ele obviamente não era o caçador.

- Você pode fazer isso qualquer outro dia, mas eu terei de pedir que retire-se, Kyouya - O italiano apertou os punhos. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava - Não estou disposto a _brincar_ com você.

Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem se apertaram, e a velocidade com que ele cruzou o quarto foi incrível, para não dizer impossível. Seu braço direito moveu-se, e o tonfa em sua mão fez o mesmo movimento na direção do rosto de Dino. E então, parou a poucos centímetros da bela face do italiano.  
Ambos se olharam, e o Chefe dos Cavallone não soube dizer se o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi Hibari ter realmente parado o golpe, ou se foi a reação do moreno para a imobilidade do louro. Independente da resposta, Dino permaneceu como estava até o Guardião da Nuvem abaixar a arma. Os dois ainda se entreolharam, mas Hibari foi o primeiro a abaixar os olhos, encarando algo que estava no chão. O silêncio era arrastado, e antecipava a inevitável conversa.

- Eu não vou deixar que você brinque comigo novamente, Kyouya - Dino estava extraordinariamente sério. Para alguém como ele, cujo sorriso e bom humor eram partes de sua personalidade e charme, ser privado de tal sorriso era como assistir um nascer do Sol onde o astro principal está escondido atrás das _nuvens_. - Se você não deseja me ver, por favor, apenas me diga e eu prometo não importuná-lo mais. Eu lhe disse a mesma coisa há pouco mais de um ano quando declarei meus sentimentos por você. D-Desde o inicio eu deixei claro que o que sinto é verdadeiro, mas se por algum motivo você não pode retribuir, prefiro que diga diretamente ao invés de permitir que eu faça papel de idiota - As palavras saíram mais duras e ásperas do que ele queria. Elas deixaram os lábios de Dino, mas enquanto as pronunciava, o italiano se arrependia imediatamente de tê-las dito. Não era aquilo que ele queria dizer. Não era aquilo que Hibari deveria ouvir. Se a personalidade do moreno não fosse tão arisca, o italiano simplesmente o tomaria em seus braços e ambos conversariam sobre o assunto. Entretanto, imaginar o Guardião da Nuvem abrindo-se em uma conversa era praticamente impossível.

O moreno não retrucou as palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone, mantendo sua cabeça baixa e seus olhos em qualquer outra coisa. Dino o encarou por longos minutos, até suspirar e passar as mãos nos cabelos molhados. Ele esquecera-se que estava apenas de toalha e que deixara o banheiro para ir atrás de seu pijama. Uma olhada pelo quarto não mostrou onde suas vestes estavam, mas ao voltar a encarar o rapaz a sua frente, algo fez seus olhos se arregalarem levemente.  
Não era possível. Hibari estava... corado?

- Ky-Kyouya...! - O italiano levou a mão até o ombro do moreno, que a repeliu com um tapa. Ao tentar virar o rosto de Hibari, Dino pode ver que mesmo que parecesse improvável, ele estava realmente ruborizado. Suas bochechas tinham um forte tom rosado, e aquela atitude só demonstrava que o louro atingira algum ponto que moreno tentava esconder. - Kyouya, o que houve?

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se furioso e fez menção de ir embora, ou pelo menos foi isso que passou pela cabeça de Dino quando o italiano o puxou pelo braço, tendo dessa vez de se esquivar de um dos tonfas que vinha em sua direção. Seus reflexos estavam excelentes naquela noite, ou Hibari simplesmente não estava tentando o suficiente, pois o Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu _domá-lo_ com certa facilidade depois de alguns segundos de uma inútil luta corporal, que acabou com o moreno caindo deitado na cama e Dino sobre ele.

- Eu vou matá-lo, Cavallone - Hibari tinha os pulsos presos pelas grandes mãos do louro. Seus tonfas ainda estavam firmes em seus dedos.

- Você pode fazer isso depois de me dizer o que está acontecendo - Dino esperava que o moreno soltasse logo suas armas. Até que as visse no chão, o italiano não se sentiria seguro. - Eu quero _te_ entender, Kyouya, então por favor, fale comigo.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram uma coloração um pouco mais forte para o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem, e foi o máximo que Dino conseguiu suportar. Naquela posição, naquela situação e com aquele rosto, seus lábios moveram-se automaticamente fisgando os lábios do moreno com fúria.  
A resposta veio no mesmo instante, e o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto, apertando os olhos. O gosto de sangue em sua boca era fraco, mas ele podia sentir seu lábio mordido latejar. Hibari o olhava com o peito arfando, esperando que sua atitude recebesse uma forte represália. Ele estava visivelmente em desvantagem, e não esquecendo que indiferente da relação que eles possuíam, o louro era seu Tutor. Vencê-lo em uma luta real naquelas condições seria complicado.

Dino por sua vez não pensava em nada daquilo. Lutas, golpes, represálias... O que quer que passasse pela complexa mente de Hibari não compartilhava a opinião do louro. Seus olhos cor de mel não emitiam raiva ou qualquer sentimento negativo, e não demorou para que o moreno percebesse isso. Sua áurea tornou-se menos defensiva, e mesmo não soltando seus pulsos, Hibari já não se preocupava em levar um golpe por parte do italiano. Na realidade, ele sabia que Dino nunca faria isso, não importasse o quão violento ele fosse, ou o quão insuportável sua personalidade se mostrasse. Aqueles olhos - quentes e gentis - sempre o olhariam da mesma forma.

- Eu amo você - O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou um pouco mais o rosto - Você pode me morder, chutar, socar ou tudo ao mesmo tempo, não vai mudar o que eu sinto. Mas você não pode continuar me afastando da sua vida e esperando que eu retorne sempre para o seu lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então, diga o que aconteceu semana passada porque eu não vou deixá-lo ir até que eu saiba se meu único motivo para retornar a Namimori ainda me quer por perto.

Essas palavras foram ditas baixas, sem que os olhos de Dino saíssem de foco por um segundo se quer. O receptor da mensagem o olhou sem piscar, soltando seu par de tonfas lentamente, deixando que eles pendessem ao seu lado. As mãos que seguravam seus pulsos afrouxaram-se, e o italiano apenas empurrou as armas de Hibari para o chão, certificando-se de que o moreno não teria outro acesso de fúria que lhe custasse um dos olhos, ou pior, os dois.  
As mãos que seguravam firmemente os tonfas ergueram-se, e o Guardião da Nuvem cobriu o rosto com os braços. Dino sentou-se na beirada da cama, tocando gentilmente os braços do moreno.

- Eu estou de costas, prometo não olhar para você.

O silêncio que seguiu aquelas palavras durou o suficiente para que a voz baixa de Hibari levasse uma onda de arrepios para a espinha do italiano. O louro fechou os olhos, disposto a ouvir o que quer que o Guardião da Nuvem tivesse a dizer.

- Você mora na Itália e nunca avisa quando vai aparecer. Eu não vou esperar por você, eu não me importo se você nunca mais aparecer e me esquecer por aqui. Porém... - A voz falhou, Dino sorriu - Toda vez que você volta deixa alguma coisa para trás. Você muda frequentemente de Hotel e com isso faz com que seja insuportável caminhar pela _minha_ cidade sem ter algum tipo de lembrança da sua visita. Mês passado você ficou naquele Hotel perto do centro comercial, e me levou para almoçar todos os dias em que permaneceu em Namimori. Não consigo mais passar em frente ao restaurante por _sua_ causa, pois por mais que eu o expulse da _minha_ cidade, você sempre retorna e algum dia vai ser impossível sair da minha própria casa, então não pise mais na _minha_ Escola e na _minha_ sala, porque eu não quero ter um lembrete da distância todos os dias.

Dino abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma agradável e juvenil sensação em seu estomago. Seus lábios tinham um meio sorriso, e seu rosto corava como se ele voltasse a ter quinze anos novamente. Apesar das palavras contraditórias, aquela havia sido uma bela declaração de amor.  
Seu corpo virou-se e ele voltou a inclinar-se sobre o moreno, sussurrando seu nome baixo. O Guardião da Nuvem virou para o outro lado, cobrindo ainda mais o rosto vermelho com os braços. O italiano deitou-se na cama, abraçando o moreno por trás, tentando o máximo possível esconder o enorme sorriso. Uma de suas mãos tocou a cintura de Hibari, e seus lábios depositaram um estalado beijo no alto da cabeça do moreno.

- Desculpe mas não poderei deixar de fazer isso - Os lábios de Dino encostaram em um dos ouvidos do Guardião da Nuvem - Eu voltarei ao _seu_ Colégio e vou correr na direção da sua sala e abraçá-lo forte, e então vou beijá-lo... - Sua mão descia e subia pela perna de Hibari de maneira provocadora - Eu vou tocá-lo e retirarei sua roupa... - O italiano aproximou um pouco mais o corpo. Seus lábios mordiscaram de leve a orelha do moreno - E eu farei amor com você até que perca os sentidos como acontece todas as vezes.

Uma das mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone tocou o membro de Hibari por cima da calça, não se surpreendendo ao vê-lo excitado. Ele sabia que a orelha era um dos pontos fracos do moreno, e ter certeza de que sua tentativa de sedução surtiu efeito o deixou extremamente contente e muito mais excitado.

- Vire-se, Kyouya, eu quero ver seu rosto - Dino desabotoava a calça do moreno, ficando um pouco impaciente com os botões pequenos. Sua mão encontrou espaço suficiente e segurou firme o membro do Guardião da Nuvem, arrancando um gemido baixo por seus lábios.

A própria ereção do louro o incomodava por baixo da toalha, mas ele a manteve em sua cintura por mais algum tempo. Por mais relutante que Hibari estivesse em mostrar o rosto, essa resolução não se aplicava para o restante de seu corpo. Foi com certa facilidade que Dino conseguiu se livrar da fantasia que ele usava, sentindo o rosto corar quando o Guardião da Nuvem virou-se, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Aquela era a confirmação que ele precisava para prosseguir.  
Com certa pressa, o italiano levou a mão para baixo do travesseiro que estava ao lado, retirando um pequeno tubo que ele sempre escondia em um local de fácil acesso. Daquela vez não tinha sido diferente, e enquanto depositava um pouco do liquido em uma de suas mãos, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao pensar que o lubrificante estava no mesmo lugar, mesmo após a briga entre eles. Fosse por hábito ou porque inconscientemente o italiano sentia falta de Hibari, a segunda opção foi a escolhida.

- Eu preciso que você coopere, Kyouya - Dino ergueu um pouco o corpo do moreno, deixando-o apoiado sobre os joelhos e cotovelos. Ele particularmente odiava aquela posição, apesar da enorme vantagem que seu corpo recebia.

O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se sobre o Guardião da Nuvem, beijando sua nuca e parte de suas costas, enquanto um de seus dedos procurava a entrada do moreno. Foram precisos alguns minutos para que o primeiro dedo o penetrasse, e muitos beijos para que o corpo de Hibari se acostumasse a invasão. Quando o segundo dedo conseguiu passagem, Dino concentrou-se em achar o ponto certo, sabendo que assim que o encontrasse tudo se tornaria menos doloroso. A busca durou alguns segundos, e mesmo que o moreno tentasse esconder o prazer que sentia, seu corpo o denunciava. Sua ereção tornou-se maior e cada centímetro do seu corpo arrepiou-se.  
O italiano então livrou-se da toalha em sua cintura e derramou o restante do liquido do tubo em seu membro antes de posicioná-lo na entrada de Hibari. Não foi preciso força, e assim que viu toda a extensão dentro do moreno, Dino não omitiu o gemido de prazer que seus lábios soltaram. Suas mãos seguravam firme a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem, e seu corpo projetou-se para trás, retirando-se quase por completo de dentro de Hibari, somente para penetrá-lo novamente, dessa vez mais rápido e com mais força.  
O gemido que o moreno soltou não poderia ter sido abafado pelo travesseiro. Quando seu corpo falava, Hibari era extremamente comunicativo.

Os movimentos do italiano eram firmes e concentrados. A cada estocada sua voz tornava-se mais alta. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura do moreno com certa possessividade, como se os dois pudessem se conectar de uma maneira mais profunda, se é que aquela idéia era possível de ser realizada.  
A vergonha de Hibari durou alguns minutos, e Dino sabia que era uma questão de tempo até o Guardião da Nuvem render-se completamente ao prazer. Ele não precisou esperar muito. O moreno afastou um pouco o travesseiro do rosto, respirando o máximo possível. Seus gemidos ainda eram contidos, sua voz baixa soava extremamente erótica aos ouvidos do excitado Chefe dos Cavallone. Uma das mãos do Guardião da Nuvem tocou seu próprio sexo, pedindo alivio para o orgasmo que começava a dar sinais de que aconteceria logo. O moreno masturbou-se até chegar ao clímax, permitindo que seus lábios soltassem um gemido um pouco mais alto. Dino só parou com as estocadas minutos depois, preenchendo o moreno com seu orgasmo.  
Os joelhos de Hibari tremiam, mas ele permaneceu na mesma posição até sentir o italiano retirando-se de dentro dele. Seu corpo fez menção de deitar-se, mas uma das mãos de Dino o impediu.

- O lençol - O louro puxou gentilmente o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se na cama. Com a outra mão retirou o lençol que estava por baixo do moreno e provavelmente manchado com o orgasmo que ele tivera minutos atrás.

Sem perder a oportunidade, o Chefe dos Cavallone virou Hibari antes que ele deitasse na cama. O moreno respirava alto, seu peito subia e descia em espasmos, e apesar da coloração rosada em seu rosto, os olhos negros o encaravam com o mesmo olhar que Dino conhecia tão bem. O italiano posicionou-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, subindo a mão pelo abdômen e peito do moreno, até tocar levemente o rosto corado. Inclinando-se um pouco, Dino então pode finalmente beijar os lábios que tanto ansiava.  
Dessa vez não houve mordida. O Guardião da Nuvem recebeu o beijo e o retribuiu, permitindo - com certa timidez - que a língua do louro invadisse sua boca, tocando sua própria língua com gentileza. O beijo serviu para que o italiano se posicionasse novamente, penetrando pela segunda vez o moreno, que afastou os lábios e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Dino. O corpo sensível de Hibari parecia sentir muito mais as estocadas, e foi inevitável cravar seus dentes na pele do louro quando este o penetrou exatamente em um ponto que mandou choques de prazer para todo seu corpo. Dino riu com a mordida, aumentando o ritmo, sem se importar com as possíveis marcas que teria posteriormente.

**x**

Hibari piscou duas vezes antes de finalmente abrir os olhos. Não havia nada em seu campo de visão, apenas o vazio ao seu lado.  
Com certa dificuldade, o moreno sentou-se, tentando ignorar a dor em seu quadril, assim como as lembranças das inúmeras vezes que os dois rapazes repetiram certas coisas. O Guardião da Nuvem recordava-se apenas de ter perdido a consciência, e isso já era no coração da madrugada. O quarto vazio e silencioso demonstrava uma única coisa: Dino tinha trabalho a fazer. Enrolando-se no roupão que estava colocado estrategicamente ao lado da cama, Hibari cruzou o quarto em direção a pequena sala ao lado, pousando os olhos em cima da mesa. Seu nome estava escrito por uma caprichada e romântica letra.  
De todas as frases que preenchiam a folha de papel, apenas a última chamou sua atenção. Havia muitos "espero que esteja bem" misturados com "eu te amo", mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi "Talvez eu demore um pouco, sinta-se a vontade para pedir o café da manhã. Coma o quiser.". Sorrindo, o moreno seguiu em direção ao banho, espreguiçando-se. Aquele seria um guloso café da manhã.

O Guardião da Nuvem fez questão de pedir o que de mais caro e extravagante existia no cardápio do Hotel. Seu café da manhã foi entregue no quarto, porém, mesmo com todas aquelas comodidades e delicias, um estranho sentimento fez o moreno dar apenas uma mordida na torta de morango que parecia tão apetitosa. O silêncio do quarto começava a irritá-lo, mesmo com a tv ligada, era como se ele estivesse ainda mais sozinho. Seus olhos pousaram no restante da fatia da torta, e com certa fúria, Hibari a engoliu, quase engasgando ao ver a maneira como a porta foi aberta no mesmo instante.  
Dino entrou e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o moreno ainda no quarto, sentado e se alimentando no sofá. Com passos rápidos, o italiano aproximou-se, instalando-se ao lado de Hibari. Os olhos cor de mel do louro brilhavam e seu rosto parecia ainda mais belo naquela manhã. A torta desceu pela garganta do Guardião da Nuvem, que não teve tempo de soltar sua lista de represálias contra Dino. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou delicadamente seu rosto, beijando-o.

- Hm... morango - Dino passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, com charme.

- Você... - Hibari apertou os olhos e fez menção de levantar, mas uma das mãos do louro o puxou novamente para o sofá, acomodando-o melhor em seu peito.

- Calma, calma~ - O italiano riu - Eu vim lhe fazer companhia no café, terei de voltar ao escritório mas gostaria de ficar um pouco mais ao seu lado se for possível.

Ouvir que Dino teria de se ausentar novamente imobilizou o moreno. Ele planejava ir embora de qualquer forma quando terminasse de comer, mas ouvir aquelas palavras o deixou estranhamente incomodado.

- De qualquer forma, eu tenho algo para você, Kyouya~

O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou algo do bolso, depositando-o nas mãos do Guardião da Nuvem. Era um pequeno aparelho celular, aparentemente muito caro e cheio de funções desnecessárias.

- O que é isso? - Hibari apertou os olhos.

- Meu número é o primeiro da lista - Dino apontou para o número um no visor do aparelho - Eu o comprei para você, assim podemos entrar em contato um com o outro há qualquer momento.

- Para que?

- Eu quero ouvir sua voz antes de dormir, Kyouya, e você pode falar comigo sempre que precisar, eu sempre atenderei suas ligações - O louro passou a ponta do nariz nos cabelos negros de Hibari, sentindo o cheiro de seu próprio shampoo.

- Quem é que gostaria de falar com você? - O Guardião da Nuvem começou a mexer no menu do aparelho - Número um, hm? - Seu dedo apertou a opção "deletar" no mesmo instante.

- Kyouya!

Dino ficou boquiaberto e argumentou que aquilo fora extremamente maldoso e gratuito. Hibari apenas sorriu de canto, alegando que o aparelho era dele e ele faria o que quisesse. O italiano tentou contra-argumentar, mas assim que seu rosto tornou-se vermelho pelo nervosismo, o Guardião da Nuvem o puxou pela gravata, depositando um tímido beijo em seus lábios.  
Foi preciso muito para que Hibari fizesse aquilo, mas as lembranças da noite passada estavam vivas em sua mente e em seu corpo. O moreno sabia que todas as vezes que passasse em frente daquele Hotel lembraria do quarto 104. O que ele disse para Dino não foi uma mentira, mas o Guardião da Nuvem omitiu propositalmente a parte que se relacionava aos passeios que ele dava pelos locais que ambos já haviam estado previamente. Hibari gostava de comer nos mesmos restaurantes, ver as mesmas paisagens e estar nos mesmos lugares quando sentia-se sozinho. Era como ter Dino sempre ao seu lado, e agora ele teria como ouvir sua voz sempre que quisesse, mesmo que jamais fosse assumir tal coisa para o italiano.

Ao contrário do previsto, o Guardião da Nuvem só deixou o Hotel e Dino só voltou ao trabalho depois do almoço. O clima estava bom, as ruas vazias e Hibari permitiu-se até mesmo cantarolar baixo o tema do Colégio enquanto andava. Em determinado momento algo vibrou em seu bolso, seguido por uma engraçada música cantada em italiano. Sem precisar olhar no visor, o moreno atendeu ao telefonema:

- O que?

- Kyouya, anote o meu número~ – A voz do outro lado da linha era sussurrada. Dino escapara para o banheiro e tinha de falar baixo por causa da excessiva vigilância de Romário.

- Não.

- Kyouya~

O italiano implorou mais meia dúzia de vezes, até Hibari cortar a ligação.

O moreno continuou a caminhar, mas dessa vez um sorriso cruzou seus lábios. Não era preciso que o louro fizesse aquele pedido, pois o Guardião da Nuvem não pretendia se comunicar com mais ninguém através daquele telefone.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Oneshot de Halloween. Ok, Hibari de vampiro e Dino de padre foi um fantasia pessoal, mas antes de me sentir podre por dentro espero que mais alguém compartilhe desse meu _gosto_ ;_;

Como _Tricking and Treating_, essa fanfic é apenas para comemorar o Halloween. Gostei de escrever o Dino dessa vez. Geralmente foco no Hibari, mas dessa vez resolvi arriscar ver a situação pelo ponto de vista do italiano. Foi diferente, mas me identifiquei muito com certas partes da fanfic :~ usei até citações pessoais e panz - vida malhação ahaoheohahe

Enfim, mesmo sentindo que daria um tempo nesse fandom eu não consegui. Tive tantas idéias nesses últimos dias que é com prazer que digo que muito em breve estarei postando coisas novas deles. Vou tentar intercalar com outros fandoms para não ficar cansativo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu amo D18 demais D:

Fico por aqui e espero que tenham gostado. xD

Até muito em breve~


End file.
